


what a way to make a living

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Office, Psychic vampire, Temp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: "It's... I mean, it's not the most efficient way to find victims for my Master, but it helps keep Colin fed which is...nice? I guess?""It is," Colin said.Guillermo sipped his coffee."Oh!" Colin Robinson said, jostling Guillermo's arm.  No coffee was spilled. "Can I tell them about the dress code?"
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Camera Two, Guillermo de la Cruz & Colin Robinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	what a way to make a living

Colin Robinson promised to explain why "quarter end" was such a powerful phrase if the camera crew would give him (and Guillermo) a ride into his office. Guillermo bought all of them coffee. He got into the van quickly drinking some so there wouldn't be a chance of spilling any.

"Thank you," he said to the rolling camera.

"Colin's right, this does make sense," the camera operator said. 

"And we appreciate it."

"My department does all this processing of... whatever. And there's a paper record of it all.So, they hire temps to come in, sort them, make sure they keep them organized by the right month, quarter, year.At the end of the second quarter each year, they evaluate what they can shred. That's where my lil buddy here comes I'm."

"It's so tedious!" Colin said, stamping his feet on the car floor. 

Guillermo gave a little smile. 

“So you've done this before?” the camera operator asked. 

“Usually once a year. Summertime, Nandor is asleep for hours by the time the end of June comes around so it's nice to get out of the house.”

“Guess we missed that," the camera operator said.

"Not much to miss," Colin said. 

“This is the same kind of thing.Still some work, not as much.Still pays, which is great because looting corpses is not as lucrative as video games would have you believe." Guillermo nodded."It's... I mean, it's not the most efficient way to find victims for my Master, but it helps keep Colin fed which is...nice? I guess?"

"It is," Colin said.

Guillermo sipped his coffee.

"Oh!" Colin Robinson said, jostling Guillermo's arm.No coffee was spilled. "Can I tell them about the dress code?"

"Christ," Guillermo said.Colin didn't flinch."Right. Okay, so, I started doing this when I was twenty and dressed like a Hot Topic clearance rack."

"He got a written reprimand!" Colin laughed. "I offered to take him shopping myself, but he insisted on going on his own and this is what he looks like now."

"Yeah, fuck you," Guillermo said.

"That's 'fuck you, sir,'" Colin said. "Hey, you'll be able to smear blood on all of Nandor's things from your many, many papercuts."

"I will jump out of this van," Guillermo said to Colin. 

"C'mon.Gets you out of the house, some many, and I won't need to feed off your directly as much."

"Fair enough," Guillermo said.

They drove on to the office, the silence only broken by Colin Robinson's soft laughter.


End file.
